Wake Up Call
by theinformantsorceress
Summary: Pretty much PWP Sarumi smut.


**_I do not own any of the characters or K Project_**_becausegodknowswhatiddowithitifidid. __**This is just a PWP Sarumi smut fic, and god dammit, these two will be the fucking death of me. **__yesthisismyfirsttimewrittingsmutifyoucouldnttellgo ddammit_

* * *

Saruhiko Fushimi groaned as the bright sun rays hit his closed eyelids. He rolled over and felt the body heat of the smaller boy lying beside him, Misaki Yata. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the chestnut haired boy curled up on his side, facing Saruhiko. His facial expression was one of peace, different from the usual angry glare or confidant smirk he usually gave off. It was, according to Saruhiko, very adorable. Not that he'd say that out loud, because the Blue knew that if he did, the Red Vanguard would be sent into a murderous rage.

'_That might actually be an interesting on a boring day.'_ Saruhiko thought smugly with a small smirk. He looked down at the small boy again, licking his lips. His adorable Misaki looked delicious, cute and vulnerable.

'_Mine.' _He thought, looking at the red marks covering the his Misaki's neck and torso from the night before. Leaning over, he ran a hand through the short, messy red-brown hair. Licking the boy's earlobe and nibbling on it. "Mi~sa~ki~" He said in a quiet sing-song voice.

Said boy groaned and let out a tiny whimper. "Ng.." He moaned softly, curling more into a protective ball. Oh, how cute this boy was, thought Fushimi.

Saruhiko lead a trail of kisses and licks down Yata's neck, licking at the bright red marks he had left on the tanned skin, making Misaki moan louder. "Ah...the fuck, Saru? I'm trying to fucking sleep." He grumbled quietly, turning his back to the Blue.

Saruhiko let out a small sigh, then crawled over the boy's small frame. Grabbing both of the Red's hands, he pinned them above his head, forcing him to turn onto his back as Saruhiko hovered above him.

Misaki opened his eyes halfway after feeling his body being forced to shift. He gave Saruhiko a weak glare. "What the fuck are you doing, stupid Monkey?" He said as he groaned from tiredness.

Saruhiko smirked down at him, still keeping his Misaki's hands above his head, he leaned down, running his tongue along the Red's jawline. Misaki had to force back the small moan building in the back of his throat. "I don't know. What am I doing, Mi~sa~ki~?" He said in a cheeky voice.

"Agh, shut the fuck up, stupid Monkey! And I told you not to call me tha-" He was cut off as a loud moan ripped it's way out of his throat and Saruhiko bite down harshly on his neck, forming yet another mark that the vanguard would surely yell at him for later.

"Mm? What was that, Misaki~?" He grinned against the boy's skin, licking at a small trail of blood that started roll down his shoulder.

"Ah, bastard..." He groaned, closing his hazel eyes as a pleasurable feeling came over him.

"Now, now. Being a bit loud, aren't you, love~?" Saruhiko asked, giving the boy a rough kiss on the lips.

"Ng-!" Yata half moaned into the heated kiss, feeling Saruhiko's tongue exploring mouth. Saruhiko licked the small male's lips before trailing his tongue down the base of his neck. "Don't mock me, asshole!" Yata hissed as Fushimi continued to lay kisses all over his neck and torso.

"Heh. Misaki, Misaki, my lovely Misaki." He hummed against the boy's stomach, sending shivers up his spine. He continued to trail light kisses down his abdomen, until finally reaching his length.

"H-Hey, Saru. D-Don't...naahhggg" His protests were all thrown out the window because, fuck, when Saruhiko teasingly ran his tongue along the base of his member, he was reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess. "H-Hey...Saru...don't tease me..." Misaki whined, his hazel eyes filling with tears.

Saruhiko smirked, giving the head a quick kiss. "But the sounds you make are beautiful, my dear Mi~sa~ki~." He grinned before taking the boy fully into his mouth.

"Po-Possessive ba-bas-ah-tard." Misaki hissed out through gritted teeth as he blushed a deep red, embarrassed at the erotic sounds he want letting out. He tightly gripped and pulled at the dark midnight-blue hair.

Saruhiko groaned at the feeling of his hair being pulled, causing the vibrating feeling to go right to Misaki's groin. He sucked him harder, loving the uncontrollable moans and whines spewing from his mouth.

"A-Ah, Saru, y-you gotta stop...I...I'm..." He cut himself off by letting out the loudest moan so far. He yanked at his hair harder, feeling his orgasm near. "A-Ah, Saru! Sa-Saru!" He thrust up into the warm mouth surrounding him. Misaki let out a loud moan once again, followed by 'Saruhiko!' in a high pitched voice.

Saruhiko licked at the cum around his face, licking it off his fingers as he stared up at his flushed Misaki's face. The small boy was covered in a coat of sweat, as he panted heavily. He licked his lips, his Misaki was just to cute.

"Misaki..." He murmured, moving up to lean over the boy as he nibbled his earlobe.

"Mmm?" The tired-out boy weakly replied in response, to tired to form actual words.

"Now now, don't nod off on my just yet, love. There's still _my_ problem to deal with, yeah?" As if to prove his point, he rubbed his own erection against Misaki's thigh, resulting in a soft mewl from the Red.

"Ngh, hurry up then, stupid monkey..." The chestnut haired boy grumbled, blushing a scarlet red when he felt the hardness against his thigh.

Saruhiko smirked, spreading the boy's legs apart. He didn't need to prepare him, considering the fact that they do this often enough ever since Misaki finally agreed to being his. Ever since then Saruhiko took his Misaki whenever; where ever he could.

"Oi, Saru.." Misaki said, staring up lustfully at the taller male. Saruhiko flashed him one of his rare, yet dazzling genuine smiles; before pushing himself into Misaki fully.

Groaning at the heat he felt, he immediately set a medium pace. Leaning over therest his forehead in the crook of Misaki's shoulder, listening to the soft moans and pants coming from his lovely little Red.

"Nggaahh...ah...Saru...hiko...mm..." Misaki moaned out, loving the feeling of Saruhiko inside him.

Saruhiko increased the pace of his thrusts, tightening his grip on Misaki's hips. He forced his upper body up to look down at his handiwork. Misaki, covered in sweat and hickeys. Flushed red all over, his face a adorably beautiful scarlet red. His messy chestnut hair stuck to his neck and his hazel eyes were squeezed shut as tears came fell down his bright cheeks. Saruhiko leaned down and gently licked them away, before feeling the boy pull him down by his neck into a heated kiss.

The power in his thrusts increased as he and the boy under him battled with their tongues, exploring each others' mouths.

Pulling away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Saruhiko leaned his forehead against the vanguards. "God damn, Misaki. Fuck, I love you. I love you so fucking much." He said between pants, kissing the boy again; as if it'd be their last time together.

"Mmm...I love you too, Saru..." Misaki replied breathlessly, tightening the grip around the Blue's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist.

After a few more moments of heated kisses, powerful thrusts, and loud moans, both boys hit their climax.

Exhausted, Saruhiko collapsed on top of Misaki, to tired to move. The two remained silent for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths and restore a small amount of energy.

Once Saruhiko gained enough body strength back, he rolled over onto his back beside Misaki, pulling the Red into a warm embrace.

"Hey, Saru?"

"Mm, yeah?"

"The fuck kind of wake up call is that?"


End file.
